Surprise
by jessie828
Summary: Rihan and Wakana comes home after a long honeymoon and surprises the Main House.


**Hello, everyone! It's been a long time.**

**This was intended to be the ending of my first story 'Happiness Comes to Those Who Smile'. I still don't think the story has reach completion, but since the manga was forced to end, I was given very little to write about since I can no longer be inspired. So I decided to give you all the ending I wanted for it. I might continue the actual story that leads to this ending, but after not writing for so long and little material, I suffering from writer's block. We'll see...**

**Anywhoo, I'm open for ideas and suggestions. Credit will be given, of course.**

* * *

Nurarihyon huffed as he sipped his tea. The other clan leaders sweat dropped as vein popped on the Supreme Commander's forehead. Then they jumped as Nurarihyon smashed his cup in the floor and jumped to his feet. "Dammit it's been seven months! SEVEN MONTHS! Where the hell are they?! FOR GOD'S SAKE, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE RETIRED!" he yelled while stomping his feet.

Normally, any father would be happy that his son had found love again. Seven months ago, his son married a sweet human girl named Wakana. He thought she was a suitable wife for his son. Wakana made Rihan happy again after the long years of sadness since Yamabuki Otome left his side. After Wakana moved in the Nura Mansion because her house burned down, she and Rihan became absolutely _inseparable_. He would take her everywhere he went, even on their yokai night parades across the city. Normally, Nurarihyon wouldn't mind this, but since Rihan was his son, he would disappear for _days._ And if Rihan wasn't with them, neither was Wakana.

So why was the Supreme Commander so upset? Well, Rihan and Wakana went to their honeymoon seven months ago. They were suppose to visit Hanyō Village on Mt. Fuji for one week, but Nurarihyon has received postcards, letters and pictures of Rihan and his new wife posing as tourists from cities _all over Japan._ The first letter said:

Dear Old Man and the rest of the Main House,

Yo! I'm sure most of you are wondering how the honeymoon is going so I'm happy to say that it's going great. But after seeing the Hanyō Village, Wakana-chan mentioned she always wanted to travel. That being said, I've decided to extend our honeymoon and show Wakana-chan Japan. I know the old man will take care of everything in my absence so don't worry and I'll keep Wakana-chan safe. More letters will follow.

Sincerely,

Rihan

Of course everyone was worried but after a few more postcards and letters, they relaxed and waited for their leader and his wife to return. Everyone except the Supreme Commander. He knew his son wasn't _trying_ to neglect the Nura Clan; he was in love. But Nurarihyon was no longer a young yokai and the clan was his son's responsibility now. If anything were to threaten the clan's existence, he may be unable to protect them. Lately, his son's letters were becoming less and less frequent, causing Nurarihyon to worry more (but he would never admit it to anyone). Nurarihyon sighed, _'What's taking them so long?'_

* * *

"It's great to finally be home, ne Rihan-san?" a petite girl with chocolate brown hair said to a man with long black hair. Rihan smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist as they continued walking.

"Do you think they'll be a happy about the surprise? You did stop sending them letters; they must be worried sick." Wakana said.

"That was to keep the surprise a secret." Rihan explained with a smirk on his face.

"Still, we've been gone a long time. I hope they aren't too upset." Wakana said as she rubbed her enlarged belly.

* * *

A young Tsurara quietly swept the floor by the front gate of the Nura Mansion. She was almost done when she heard, "Yo. How are things, Yuki Onna?" she quickly spun around. "W-Waka?"

Rihan grinned happily and looked around. "Looks like it's been slow." then he gently pushed his wife so Tsurara could see her properly. "I think we may have something that might liven things up alittle." The Second Commander said as his grin grew wider.

The snow woman's eyes widened as she saw her master's wife for the first time in months. "E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

The doors within the Nura Mansion flew open and yokai flooded out. After hearing a scream, they thought one of their own was being attacked and they charged towards the front gate. However, when they arrived they saw that there was no battle.

As soon as Rihan saw them about to blindly attack, he stepped in front of Wakana protectively and placed a hand on his sword, ready to defend his wife. Tsurara ran to the mob waving her arms. "Stop! Wakana-san's pregnant!" she yelled. The yokai tried to stop themselves but they were moving too fast. Then Tsurara took a deep breath and blew cold air on the mob of confused yokai, freezing them on their track.

Rihan saw that the yokai stopped and relaxed. "Good job, Tsurara." he laughed and stepped aside so everyone can see Wakana again, who smiled sheepishly.

"Everybody move!" The voice of the Supreme Commander was heard as he pushed aside the frozen yokai. He started at the _very_ pregnant Wakana in awe. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Words could not describe what Nurarihyon was feeling. On one hand, he was pissed that Rihan had left them for so long and failed to mention that Wakana was with child in any of his letters. On the other hand, he was going to be a grandpa.

Rihan chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist again. "Surprise, Old Man."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review.


End file.
